¿Dónde estás?
by MilyV
Summary: Es el primer día de San Valentín que España no está a su lado y a Romano se le ocurren mil razones para ello. Pero tal vez estaba a punto de llevarse una sorpresa.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Romano estaba realmente fastidiado por las circunstancias que sucedían a su alrededor. Su hermano estaba tramando algo con Alemania, algo que no le resultaba agradable en lo absoluto. Aunque tampoco era que le importara lo suficiente como para meterse en aquel asunto. Sólo estaba seguro de que le desagradaba la presencia del alemán y prefería evitarlo a toda costa.

Aquel día en particular estaba mucho más malhumorado de lo que acostumbraba. Se sentó en un banco y dejó escapar un suspiro. Hacía unos días, había sido el día de los Enamorados y él lo había pasado completamente solo. Ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a estar sin él cerca, pero ahora lo extrañaba mucho más. La verdad es que había intentado mantenerse ocupado durante todo ese tiempo, mas aquella semana había demasiado para él. Simplemente quería tener una noticia de esa persona.

Romano levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con él, ¿acaso ya lo había olvidado? No, eso no podía ser el caso. Él no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa. De todos los que conocía, él estaba pendiente de lo que hacía y no. Y si bien era cierto que por momentos, esa atención le había resultado hasta asfixiante, la prefería antes de esa indiferencia que le lastimaba.

Se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie a sus alrededores. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que alguien se apareciera y lo molestara. Miró por todas partes, incluso revisó los arbustos aledaños. No había un solo ser vivo en todo ese espacio. Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire. Lo detestaba, realmente lo hacía.

—¡Maldición, maldición! —exclamó el italiano con una mezcla de tristeza y de rabia —¡Eres un jodido bastardo!

Era demasiado orgulloso para decírselo a alguien. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar esa prolongada ausencia. Todos esos sentimientos que había dejado de lado, que había intentado meter en un baúl muy profundo en su interior, estaban comenzando a aflorar. Nunca se creyó capaz de odiar de esa manera a alguien, sobre todo, cuando aquel se trataba de la persona que más amaba.

¿Por qué había dejado que eso ocurriese? Se había abierto por completo a él, le había confesado su amor… ¿Y para qué? No esperaba recibir indiferencia, no esperaba que le diese la espalda de esa forma. ¿Cómo esa persona podía ser tan cruel con una sonrisa tan sincera? ¿Cómo un hombre cómo ése, que lo había cuidado hasta con sus últimas fuerzas, había decidido que no iba a prestarle más atención?

Estaba increíblemente molesto. Quería arrancarse del pecho ese corazón, que sólo le había traído problemas y dolores. Demasiados como para que pudiera tolerarlos.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por más que intentaba limpiar sus ojos con las mangas de su camisa. No paraban. Al igual que ése sentimiento que parecía no dar descanso al pobre muchacho.

Y ese jodido recuerdo que le venía como fantasma del pasado…

_Luego de la unificación de Italia en 1870, Romano luchaba por intentar acostumbrarse a la vida compartida con Veneciano. Para ser honesto, le resultaba bastante fastidioso. Siempre tan alegre, tan ruidoso y tan estúpido. Nunca había conseguido comprender del todo la razón por la cual el muchacho criado por Austria se mantenía tan feliz. _

_Era un catorce de febrero como cualquiera. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, pues anteriormente la había pasado en la casa de su ex jefe. Pero ésta vez, era diferente. Era la primera vez que realmente notaba la falta que le hacía ese muchacho de los ojos verdes. Sin embargo, se puso a tomar un poco de vino. Quizás la bebida podía ayudarlo con ese problema._

—_¡Hermano, hermano! —gritó Veneciano desde la entrada._

—_¿Ahora qué demonios quiere este tonto…? —preguntó mientras que dejaba la botella encima de la mesa._

_Creyó que era alguna estupidez sin mucho sentido. No obstante, no tenía las ganas de escuchar más a su hermano, así que de malas fue a ver que sucedía. Su cara de sorpresa podría definirse como épica. Sin duda, no esperaba hallar a ese espécimen aguardando por él en la puerta._

—_¿Qué…? —Romano estaba tan asombrado que no podía decir algo con coherencia, las palabras se rehusaban a salir de su boca._

—_¿Acaso crees qué me he olvidado de lo que hacemos todos los años? —preguntó el recién llegado mientras que agarraba con suavidad la mano del mayor de los hermanos Italia._

—_¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que estaría pensando en alguien como tú, bastardo? —No dudó en negarlo. _

—_¿Ah, sí? —Tomó el rostro de Romano y éste inmediatamente se ruborizó —.Entonces, ¿por qué pareces un tomate? —le susurró._

—_¡Es qué hace calor, idiota! —Le costó contestar, su proximidad siempre lo ponía nervioso. Aunque tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo en alejar a dicha persona._

—_¿Qué tal si eso lo decidimos en la habitación? —Sonrió. Le acarició las mejillas._

_Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en toda su existencia. Tampoco había sido tan feliz como en el preciso instante que el hombre le selló la boca con un beso. Lo había dejado sin aliento y bastante acalorado._

—_Vamos… —Dijo tímidamente. _

_Lo que después sucedió, fue inolvidable. _

—_Te amo, Romano —Fueron las palabras que mencionó mientras se perdían entre las refinadas sábanas —.Siempre lo he hecho y no lo dejaré de hacer. Es una promesa. _

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Lo odiaba por eso. No conseguía comprender la razón por la cual le había comentado eso. Y en toda oportunidad que se le presentaba, se lo repetía. Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba con él en esa fecha? Ya le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza por estar pensando de ésa manera.

Cómo odiaba ese maldito recuerdo. Apretó con fuerza sus pantalones, incluso en esa oportunidad se había acordado de él. A pesar de que en ese momento le había abandonado, había ido a visitarle exclusivamente a él en esa fecha. Todos los años siempre pasaban juntos, ¡era su culpa! ¡Le había acostumbrado a su visita! ¡Él era el único responsable de que se sintiera de esa manera!

Quizás también tenía algo de culpa… Lo quería para él y solamente para él. No quería que sus ojos se posaran en alguien más, no quería que esas manos recorrieran el cuerpo de otro, no quería que le dijera "te amo" a nadie más que a él. Era egoísta, pero es que no soportaba la maldita idea de que estuviera con alguien más.

¿Y si fuera así? Si estuviera con alguien más, recostados en su cama, enlazados… ¡No quería pensar en ello! Sacudió la cabeza de manera violenta. Era su mayor miedo, era algo que no quería sucediera en la realidad. Sin embargo, era la única razón que hallaba para que el español hubiese decidido ignorarle de esa forma. Ni una llamada de disculpa, ningún correo electrónico. Nada de nada.

Cada vez que se tocaba, podía recordar las caricias del hombre. Todo sería más sencillo, sino fuera porque se había vuelto prácticamente un adicto a la manera en que sus dedos recorrían cada recoveco de su piel. Incluso si se ponía a prestar toda su atención, podía escuchar esos susurros que le estremecían, esos que le derretían allí mismo. ¡Quería olvidarlo todo!

Sin embargo, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto hombre. Éste estaba completamente sudado, pues había salido corriendo desde que había bajado del avión. A pesar de la distancia entre el aeropuerto y la casa de campo de Romano, había hecho todo lo posible para llegar junto a él. ¡Todo por un estúpido retraso!

Aunque la escena era la que esperaba. No estaba muy sorprendido, pero sí triste. Había tenido problemas para movilizarse hasta allí y había tenido demasiados problemas como para comunicarse con el italiano. Respiró profundamente, no soportaba las lágrimas en el rostro del muchacho.

—¿Romano…? —Se acercó lentamente para no ser víctima de la rabieta de su ex subordinado.

—¡¿Qué? —indagó bastante molesto. En un principio, había creído que se trataba de una alucinación. No obstante, se quedó paralizado al ver al español allí.

—Lo siento, Romano. He tenido unos problemas en estos días… —Éste le limpió las lágrimas y luego le abrazó fuerte.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar qué estoy así por ti, idiota?

—No me mientas. Te conozco, ¿acaso pensaste qué me olvidé de ti? —le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos color miel.

El muchacho no supo qué responder. Para ser sincero, se había montando una película en su mente. No se suponía que iba a suceder esto. Sin embargo, se quedó apoyando la cabeza encima del hombro del español. Estaba contento, aunque no lo quería admitir. España estaba ahí, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes por los cuales había pasado.

El avión se había retrasado, no le habían reconocido las autoridades por lo que tuvo que explicar varias veces quién era, alguien le había robado su móvil y su billetera… Tantas cosas, pero el hispano no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto. Tenía a su querido y apreciado italiano en sus brazos.

—¡Demonios, imbécil! —Romano apretó con fuerza el brazo del hispano.

—Te lo dije y vuelvo a repetirte —España acarició el cabello oscuro del muchacho —.Te amo y no lo voy a dejar de hacer. Entiéndelo de una vez.

—Te necesito a mi lado, idiota. No sé que carajo me hiciste…

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si te compenso? —Una sonrisa sospechosa brillaba en su rostro.

—Me hiciste perder el jodido tiempo… —Aunque ahora estaba impaciente por saber qué tenía pensado el hombre.

—Vamos a tu habitación, espero que quieras aceptar mis disculpas.

Cuando él decía eso, le era imposible rechazar su oferta. A pesar de la rabia, de la furia, de las lágrimas… Le era imposible mantenerse enojado por mucho tiempo. Porque, sobre todo, le amaba y no existía algo que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

><p>Una idea loca que me asaltó a la noche.<p>

Gracias por leer~


End file.
